


The Problem With the Road To Spyhood Is That It's Hard To Ask For Directions

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [20]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor schemes.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 30
Kudos: 68





	The Problem With the Road To Spyhood Is That It's Hard To Ask For Directions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Taylor made a mistake with Blake Carter.

Yes, she knows more now. She has the name of the villain he works for, of a few of his fellow spies. But she revealed herself to him, and she didn’t get any _proof_.

(She’s lucky he chose to leave town.)

Taylor made a mistake with Blake Carter. She won’t make it again.

She has _names_ , and money.

(She stole it from Carter.)

(She’s aware that it’s not very heroic, but she needed this money, since all she had was spent on that Armsmaster hoodie.)

(And she broke into his home and threatened to use botflies to torture him to death. She’s pretty sure it’s worse.)

She has money. Funds. Limited, and temporary, but she has them.

Taylor’s power is most easily summed up as ‘bugs’. It’s time to expand on that.

She’s going to buy listening devices. Something that can records conversations. And she’s going to hide them in the home of the people Carter named.

Roy Burris.  
Justice Williamson.  
Katie Harvey.  
Lee Saunders.  
Lily Brooks.  
Ryan Baker.  
Jack Knight.  
Tyler White.  
Charlie Hall.  
Logan Stewart.  
Kerry May.

They’re going _down_ , and Coil is next.

(She’s more than done with corrupt authorities.)


End file.
